The Coven Wiki
Coven of Duskwood is a group of mature and experienced roleplayers, dedicated to creating a friendly, drama-free environment for warlocks, shadow priests, rogues, and other "Darker" character types. We have no level requirement, and we exist to provide quality, story-driven roleplay for interesting characters who may not fit into most guilds on Moon Guard. Our rank structure offers something for virtually everyone, even light-worshipers who may have been led astray. Purpose Three thousand years ago, in keeping their agreement with Empire of Arathor who aided them against the vicious trolls, the High Elves of Quel'Thalas taught the secrets of magic to one hundred humans. Humans, as the Quel'dorei would come to realize, possessed an inherent affinity for magic, and in their desire for great accomplishment during their short lifespans, they began to push the boundaries of known magic, unlocking new secrets. These secrets were then passed down from one generation to the next, with each generation testing new boundaries, unlocking new secrets, and passing on what they had learned to another generation. And so it went for centuries until Dalaran was founded. Dalaran, a place where the secrets of such magic could be learned by any the city founders deemed worthy. Dalaran, a place where certain schools of magic were classified as forbidden--to be practiced at one's own peril, or avoided altogether. Certain Magi and their apprentices, being curious by nature and unable to resist the temptation of wielding greater power, sought the secrets of the forbidden schools of magic, and not all were ready to wield the powers which they had unlocked. Ten thousand years ago, the elves were given a glimpse at the awesome, destructive power of magic, and at a high cost indeed. This lesson, forgotten through the years, would have to be learned by a new generation of practitioners, humans among them. For as we deal in magic, capable of destroying worlds, there will always be those who rush headlong into what they simply cannot comprehend, and the results have often been disastrous. Thus, the Guardians of Tirisfal were born, and yet they too fell short of the mark... Why? The answer is simple. For everyone knows that curiosity must be sated. It is in our nature, and it is as inevitable as the changing of the seasons. Rather than properly instruct those whose curiosity has led them to the secrets of such magic, the Kirin Tor and the Guardians of Tirisfal simply forbade them from exploring what was in their very nature to explore. What is forbidden only stokes the fire of curiosity until it burns as hot as the sun, leading one to explore what is forbidden to them. For any parent knows that if you tell a child not to do something, he is like to do it anyway. Certain knowledge can only be attained through experience, and only then do we begin to understand why it is that such things were forbidden to us. This Coven was meant to be a place of sanctuary and learning, for those not afraid to look into the Void, into the darkest place of all, to face the horror and madness that dwells there and turn it to a positive use. In times of great peril, as the peoples of this world rush to defend themselves against ancient enemies almost beyond comprehension, many who have come to understand the forbidden schools of magic have risen to stand side by side with the sworn champions of their kingdoms--to protect and defend their people from the forces of darkness that threaten our world. Together, we stare into the dark abyss, seeing only the way by which to harness that power, and turn it against those who would wield it to destroy our world. Undaunted by the dark source of our power, we do not flinch from the grim task at hand, nor from what we must endure in order to ensure that our goals are accomplished. Dark-minded and distrusted at every turn, we are those who dare to do what to others would be unthinkable. Wreathing ourselves in the shadow, the unholy, and even the very energies of the Burning Legion, we are willing to do whatever we must in order to ensure the survival of our world and our way of life, and yet there is more we must do. We must also take up the burden of the Guardians of Tirisfal, and we must succeed where they have failed. We must educate those whose curiosity has led them to study what the Council and the Kirin Tor would forbid them. For we understand that the fledgling practitioner, when left to their own devices is but an invitation to disaster. Too many times have we seen powerful demonic entities dominate the weak-minded, forcing them to serve their destructive purposes. Too many times have we seen what happens when the novice attempt to wield powers, far beyond their understanding, and too often have we been forced to defend this world against the consequences of their actions. Ours is not a burden for the faint of heart, nor the weak-willed, for we will surely face adversity at every turn. A century ago, we might have been burned at the stake for simply daring to understand what others feared. Times have changed, and even the King of Stormwind has come to accept that we are a necessity, but this is only the beginning. This Coven must be the exception to the age-old rule. This Coven must remain true to its purpose, and that is only possible with your help. The Coven of Duskwood welcomes these dark, daring souls with open arms, inviting them to join us in our quest for forbidden knowledge, and the unfathomable power which comes with it. The Coven Wiki The Coven wiki was created for the sole purpose of providing information on the various characters, places and events, which are in any way associated with the player-written province of Myrewood , and the Coven itself. The wiki also serves as a chronicle for the guild on Moon Guard. The lore characters listed on this wiki are the property of Blizzard, and all information contained on their pages has been adapted from Wowpedia.com. Content use in Roleplay This Wiki, like most out of character information, is intended to assist people with in character dealings without wholesale offering them the solution to any in character situation. Many aspects of this wiki are familial secrets or parts of memoirs, left to the houses or factions that composed them, therefore it is highly unlikely that a character will have complete knowledge of the information contained in this wiki. Players who attempt to use this resource as a means of "meta-gaming" will be ignored without question. Article Content and Editing Document or Character pages should not be edited without contacting the author for permission to do so. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Content Use Elsewhere 'Original Content' All non-Blizzard content which appears on this wiki is property of its original author. All characters created by Coven members, including written works associated with them may not be used elsewhere without written permission. If you intend to use the original material found on this wiki elsewhere, we ask that you please contact the wiki administrator via email to obtain written permission to do so. Attribution 'World of Warcraft and Moon Guard Wiki Content' :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard or the Moon Guard Wiki Project. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on the Coven Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Additionally, some fan-made pages have been adapted from Moon Guard Wiki and are also licensed under the' Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.'' '''Disclaimers, Policy and Layout :The Coven Wiki's disclaimers, policy and layout were inspired by the Moon Guard Wiki, the Elder Scrolls Wiki and A Tome of Righteous Fire Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Notice All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Coven Wiki and its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Please contact the Wiki Administrator via email with questions, concerns, complaints, or to obtain written permission to use the works contained here elsewhere. Category:Browse